¿Que esperas de mi?
by Squallotaku
Summary: Dias pacificos,Soul tiene demasiad otiempo libre para penasr,¿Que espera Maka de mi? clasificacion M por intensidad de capitulos psoteriores
1. Chapter 1

Son días pacificos,no han tenido una misión que los exija demasiado en los últimos meses, esto le ha dado a Soul tiempo para pensar, tal vez demasiado tiempo.

Es una tarde calurosa; Soul descansa en el sofá mientras Maka aun no regresa de la biblioteca.

"Deberías venir conmigo a estudiar, Soul, Debemos fortalecer nuestra mente siempre que podamos"

Es lo que dijo Maka antes de marcharse a la biblioteca,Soul no puede dejar de pensar en estas palabras.

Soul: Maka ,¿es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa? ,¿Qué esperas de mi?

Soul: ………No, creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué espero yo de ti,Maka?

Soul mira con ojos entrecerrados la ventana que con un paisaje anaranjado por el atardecer, pareciera escuchar atentamente las palabras de Soul.

Soul: Después de todo eres mi compañera Maka,si…mi compañera, pero ¿Por qué siento esta ansiedad? ¿Por qué siento este vacío?

Aun con la mirada perdida en la ventana, Soul abrumado por sus pensamientos cae en un profundo sueño.

Pasan un par de horas y Maka llega a casa cargando un montón de libros y lo primero que nota es a Soul completamente dormido en el sofá

Maka: Soul,eres un…

Antes de terminar su oración,Maka nota lo atormentado que parece Soul en su expresión, Pone los libros sobre la mesa y con un rostro resignado se dice a si misma:

Maka: Hoy era tu turno de preparar la cena, Soul, parece que no tendré tiempo de darme mi ducha.

Vaya compañero que tengo.

Aunque le gustaría estar enfadada con Soul, la verdad es que no lo esta y no puede evitar sonreír cada vez que tiene que encargarse de Soul.

Maka: traje los libros para que estudiáramos juntos antes de dormir pero parece que eso tendrá que esperar.

Preparare la cena, sin embargo no te libraras de un castigo por evadir tus responsabilidades, mañana estudiaremos todo el día estos libros.

Es lo que se dice Maka tratando de convencerse a si misma que tiene control sobre Soul.

Soul despertado tranquilamente por el ruido proveniente de la cocina, observa a Maka preparando la cena

Soul: Maldicion,me quede dormido y era mi turno de preparar la cena, Maka me va a sermonear como de costumbre

La preocupación por el futuro sermón de Maka parece desvanecerse lentamente de la mente de Soul mientras observa aun recostado en el sofá a Maka preparar la cena

Soul:¿Qué espero de ti Maka? , Era mi turno de preparar la cena y aquí estas preparándola tu,te ves tan tranquila, no pareces molesta, es como si…como si…me entendieras

Soul confundido por sus propias palabras parece haber descifrado que es lo que lo ha estado atormentando

Soul: Para ser un tipo tan genial, creo que le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto.

Maka, ser solo compañeros ya no es suficiente para mi, tengo que decírtelo pero,¿ cómo hacerlo? ¿Mi orgullo me lo permitirá? ¿Cómo decírtelo si ni siquiera puedo admitirme a mí mismo que tengo miedo?

Soul: Como decírtelo si..?

Maka:Eh?,Soul ¿ya has despertado?

Soul: Vaya me quede dormido el día que me tocaba preparar la cena que coinci..auch!

Soul es interrumpido por un golpe de Maka en la cabeza que parece incrustarlo en el sofá

Soul: ya no me sorprenden, pero tus golpes no me dejan de doler, niña tonta

Maka: Tu eres un idiota si piensas que creeré cualquier excusa que tengas, así que mejor ahórratela

Soul: pffft, como si tuviera que justificarme ante ti,no eres más que mi compañera, pareces olvidar eso…

Maka:……Disfruta tu cena.

Maka se va a su habitación completamente molesta y azota la puerta

Soul se ha quedado estatico, pensando en como su orgullo tomo una inocente pelea y la convirtió en palabras hirientes

Soul: Soy una basura

Soul ignora la cena y camina hacia su habitación

Soul: No tiene caso que intente hablar con ella no me escuchara, esperare hasta mañana para…

Soul nota los libros sobre la mesa

Soul:…tonta

Soul sonríe tristemente al darse cuenta de que Maka lo que deseaba era estudiar con el

Soul: espero no haberlo arruinado.


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases de hoy han iniciado,Soul toma su asiento junto a Maka como de costumbre:

Soul:(¿me disculpare? Fui completamente un idiota ayer, Espero que Maka por lo menos me escuche…)

Soul: Maka,acerca de anoche,yo…¿eh?

Soul no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa de Maka,pareciera que nada hubiera pasado

Maka:¿Qué sucede Soul?

Soul:Lo que quería decirte es que…¡un momento!, ¿no estás molesta por lo que paso anoche?

Maka:¿estabas preocupado por eso? Tranquilízate Soul,si me moleste contigo, pero me he dado cuenta de que tenias razón, tu y yo somos solo compañeros, no debo ser tan estricta contigo fuera de nuestros deberes en Shibusen,asi que no te preocupes Soul,ya no te molestare tanto.

Soul siente un repentino frio en su corazón pero su orgullo no podía permitir mostrar lo hirientes que fueron esas palabras.

Soul:………si….¡genial!, estoy seguro que ahora que nos entendemos mejor, nuestra sincronía mejorara enormemente, te veo después..compañera.

Soul: (¿Qué tontería acabo de decir? Esto no esta bien, nada bien.

Soul siente un nudo enorme en la garganta,Maka parece empezar a darle la libertad que el tanto pedia,pero ¿realmente es eso lo que quería? .

Al terminar las clases,Soul se retira rápidamente del instituto, no tiene deseos de ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Maka,siente que su cabeza está a punto de estallar.

Al cruzar un puente rumbo a casa,Soul se detiene a ver el paisaje iluminado por su viejo confidente, el atardecer.

Soul:Solo compañeros…¿realmente piensas eso Maka? ¿o solo fue tu forma de hacerme pagar por lo idiota que me comporte anoche?...no…pude ver en tu mirada que estabas siendo honesta, tan transparente como siempre, tan…¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ….jeje

La frustración parece desvanecerse lenta y repentinamente del rostro de Soul.

pareciera entrar en una súbita calma al darse cuenta que por fin tenia la respuesta a la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando desde lo que para su corazón y mente ha sido mucho tiempo.

Soul: ¿Qué espero de ti Maka? No quiero que seas solo mi compañera, tú me das calma, tranquilidad…felicidad…quiero estar contigo, no quiero perderte jamás.

¿Qué esperas de mi, Maka? Jeje,solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Soul, completamente decidido a decirle todo lo que siente a Maka de una vez por todas

Siente ser capaz de todo al haberse librado de la pregunta que lo atormentaba y destruía por dentro, sin embargo, sabe que esto es solo la mitad del camino.

Soul ha regresado. Se detiene un momento antes de abrir la puerta tras la cual se encuentra Maka.

Y se dice a si mismo:

Soul: Maka,no se cual será tu reacción…tu respuesta….pero sin importar si es positiva o negativa, tienes que saber lo que siento por ti, aquí voy….


End file.
